


This Summer's Style

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: How To Save A Life [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “I’m hot.” Yoosung complained, fanning himself with a stray piece of paper, “These pants are so uncomfortable.”





	This Summer's Style

“I’m hot.” Yoosung complained, fanning himself with a stray piece of paper, “These pants are so uncomfortable.”

“Then wear a skirt. It’s not that hard.” Moira shot back, not even bothering to glance up from her newest novel. Yoosung frowned, before heading into their shared bedroom and clattering around. A few minutes later, he emerged wearing a casual pale blue skirt that belonged to Moira.

“How do I look? Am I wearing it right?” He asked, turning in a slow circle.

“No, you’re wearing it backwards.” Moira chuckled, setting down her book and getting up to help him. “Hang on.”


End file.
